Girl's Day - Something
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '썸씽 (Something)right|200px *'Artista: 'Girl's Day *'Mini Álbum: '''Every Day III *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Enero-2014 *'Agencia: 'DreamTea Entertainment 'Romanización' Don’t you look Into my eyes and lie again I’m sick of being alone (Drop it) heundeullineun pyojeong maltue neon mwonga inneun deutae ne mome bein natseon hyanggie mwongae hollin deutae nae choge jjillinabwa heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga apdwiga iraetda jeoraetda wae geureoni nae choge jjillinabwa heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga wae deolkeok geobina ison nwa nal sogijima naman mollasseotdeon Something bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo Must be something ppeonhan neoui geojitmal geuman yeogikkajiman Nothing, It’s something, Stop it~ no uh~ heurin haneul sok geu mujigae seulpi uneun piano ne mome bein natseon hyanggie mwongae hollindeutae nae choge jjillinabwa heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga apdwiga iraetda jeoraetda wae geureoni nae choge jjillinabwa heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga wae deolkeok geobina ison nwa nal sogijima naman mollasseotdeon Something bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo Must be something ppeonhan neoui geojitmal geuman yeogikkajiman Nothing, It’s something Stop it~ no uh~ sarangeul swipge eodeuryeogo hajima huhoe hajima sogigo yeojal tto ullineun neon yeogikkaji Bye bye bye out naman mollasseotdeon Something bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo Must be something ppeonhan neoui geojitmal geuman yeogikkajiman Nothing, It’s something Stop it~ no uh~ naega jun sarangi neon useuwonni naega jun sarangi jigyeowojyeonni ni apeseo boigi sirheo chamatdeon nunmul naega jun sarangi neon useuwonni naega jun sarangi jigyeowojyeonni urin yeogikkajini urin yeogikkajini 'Español' No puedo verte Entre mis ojos y mentir otra vez Estoy harta de estar sola (dejalo) Tu cara temblante y palabras Parece que algo raro pasa Un olor extraño en todo tu cuerpo Pareces como si estuvieras poseído por algo Tal vez te sentiste culpable por mi suposición Te cogí por sorpresa y tú estás tan fuera de sí Tu historia sigue cambiando aquí y allá, que está mal contigo Tal vez te sentiste culpable por mi suposición Te cogí por sorpresa y tú estás tan fuera de sí ¿Por qué, tienes miedo de repente? Suelta mi mano, no me mientas Yo era la única que no sabe nada de esto, Algo Yo claramente lo siento, debe ser Algo Tus mentiras obvias, se acabó Nada, es Algo, detente Ese arco iris dentro de los cielos grises El piano triste está llorando Un olor extraño en todo tu cuerpo Parece como si estuvieras poseído por algo Tal vez te sentiste culpable por mi suposición Te cogí por sorpresa y tú estás tan fuera de sí Tu historia sigue cambiando aquí y allá, que está mal contigo Tal vez te sentiste culpable por mi suposición Te cogí por sorpresa y tú estás tan fuera de sí ¿Por qué, tienes miedo de repente? Suelta mi mano, no me mientas Yo era la única que no sabe nada de esto, Algo Yo claramente lo siento, debe ser Algo Tus mentiras obvias, se acabó Nada, es Algo, detente No trate de ganar el amor tan fácilmente No lo lamento Engañaste e hiciste llorar a una chica Tu sólo hasta hasta aquí Adiós adiós adiós se acabo Yo era la única que no sabe nada de esto, Algo Yo claramente lo siento, debe ser Algo Tus mentiras obvias, se acabó Nada, es Algo, detente ¿Fue el amor que yo di una broma para ti? ¿Estuvo enfermo el amor que te di? No quiero mostrarte las lágrimas que contuve ¿Fue el amor que yo di una broma para ti? ¿Estuvo enfermo del amor que te di? ¿Estamos de nuevo? ¿Estamos de nuevo? 'Hangul' don’t you look into my eyes and lie again im sick of being alone (Drop it) 흔들리는 표정 말투에 넌 뭔가 있는 듯해 네 몸에 베인 낯선 향기에 뭔가에 홀린 듯해 내 촉에 찔리나봐 허를 찌르니까 넋이 나가 앞뒤가 이랬다 저랬다 왜 그러니 내 촉에 찔리나봐 허를 찌르니까 넋이 나가 왜 덜컥 겁이나 이손 놔 날 속이지마 나만 몰랐었던 something 분명히 느껴져 must be something 뻔한 너의 거짓말 그만 여기까지만 nothing, it’s something, stop it~ no uh~ 흐린 하늘 속 그 무지개 슬피 우는 피아노 네 몸에 베인 낯선 향기에 뭔가에 홀린듯해 내 촉에 찔리나봐 허를 찌르니까 넋이 나가 앞뒤가 이랬다 저랬다 왜 그러니 내 촉에 찔리나봐 허를 찌르니까 넋이 나가 왜 덜컥 겁이나 이손 놔 날 속이지마 나만 몰랐었던 something 분명히 느껴져 must be something 뻔한 너의 거짓말 그만 여기까지만 nothing, it’s something stop it~ no uh~ 사랑을 쉽게 얻으려고 하지마 후회 하지마 속이고 여잘 또 울리는 넌 여기까지 bye bye bye out 나만 몰랐었던 something 분명히 느껴져 must be something 뻔한 너의 거짓말 그만 여기까지만 nothing it’s something stop it~ no uh~ 내가 준 사랑이 넌 우스웠니 내가 준 사랑이 지겨워졌니 니 앞에서 보이기 싫어 참았던 눈물 내가 준 사랑이 넌 우스웠니 내가 준 사랑이 지겨워졌니 우린 여기까지니 우린 여기까지니 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop